


Dinner and a Show

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [23]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Feels, Kinktober 2017, Masturbation in Shower, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Boone walks in on Six in the shower and finds the lines he's drawn between them dissolving.





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 21: Bath/Shower
> 
> I actually wrote 2. This one and an Arthur/Nora one. Might post the other one at some point, too, because I'm a glutton for punishment.

 

Six tilted her head back, letting the water run down her body, soothing the aches and pains away. She came to the presidential suite in the Lucky 38 because it was hard to beat the amenities. Hot water. Real soap. No worry about raiders or fiends breaking in and trying to kill her.

 

“Six?” Boone’s voice echoed in from the hallway.

 

“Yes?” She shouted over the shower.

 

“I was thinking. . .”

 

Six glanced over her shoulder when he went quiet to find Boone shirtless and frozen in the doorway. He swallowed hard, his gaze drifting over her like he’d never looked at her before.

 

But, he hadn’t, had he?

 

Boone had scars too deep to let him think of Six as anything but the woman he killed legionaries with, and she’d accepted that. Even when she stripped down to nothing, when they tended to each other’s wounds by campfire light, it had never been anything but clinical detachment. Every once in a long while he would offer something that could almost be considered friendship.

 

Nothing warm, no large gestures, but he’d throw her a bit a food that he knew she liked and tell her to sleep, that she looked tired.

 

That was sweetness from practical Boone, and she clung to those rare moments.

 

This, though? This was new.

 

“What were you thinking?”

 

He stroked his hand across his mouth. “Um, dinner. I was thinking we might go out for dinner.”

 

“Sure. Sounds good.”

 

Boone didn’t move.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He jerked his gaze up from her body to her face, his eyes wide. “I can’t do this.”

 

“I’m not asking you to do anything. In case you weren’t paying attention, I was just taking a shower. You’re the one taking a front row seat to the show.”

 

“I’m not ready for this.”

 

“So, turn around and close the door.”

 

The door clicked closed.

 

“You’re on the wrong side of that door, Boone.”

 

He leaned his back against the now closed door and crossed his arms. It showed off his chest, drew her gaze to it. “No, I don’t think I am.”

 

Six laughed before turning back toward the water, letting him look his fill. The water poured down over her, and she even turned her face into the spray. The scar above her eye would always be there, a reminder to her of everything she couldn’t remember, of an entire life she knew nothing about. Boone never mentioned it, never seemed to care about it, but Six would touch it at times like petting a locket.

 

Six took a deep breath before turning toward Boone. She tipped her head back and washed her hair, her arms reaching up and over her. Her eyes remained closed because taking one look at Boone might shatter her confidence.

 

Her fingers scrubbed her scalp, then rinsed her hair.

 

The room filled with steam and the pattering of the shower, but nothing else. If Six didn’t know better, she’d assume he’d run.

 

But not Boone. He didn’t run.

 

So, when she opened her eyes, it didn’t surprise her to find Boone in the same exact position, eyes hooded and hungry.

 

“You want to join me?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“So, you’re just going to-“

 

“-watch. I want to watch.”

 

“Watch what?”

 

He titled his head, one eyebrow lifting.

 

Right. Not hard to imagine what he wanted to watch. Six nodded and drug her fingers down her chest, slow, teasing. She arched her back to push her tits out, wanting to make her look the best.

 

Boone tsk’d. “Not like that. Don’t tease. Just. . . just show me.”

 

Six grinned at that. Of course, Boone wouldn’t want a show. He wasn’t a man to want striptease, or a slow dance, or anything fancy. He wasn’t complicated. He was simple.

 

She slid her hand down her stomach and between her legs. She ran two fingers across her clit, the water easing the touch. The first touch drew a shudder from her. She hadn’t masturbated since she’d been pulled out of that grave. It just hadn’t seemed important.

 

At least, not before that moment.

 

Six kept her eyes open, watching Boone as he watched her. He didn’t move, didn’t make a sound, like a shadow in the room, like nothing in this room mattered to him. Still, the way his pants tented forward told her what he thought of the ‘show.’

 

The water turned cold, but Six didn’t care. She stroked her clit in short, fast motions, her other hand reaching out to grasp the bar on the side of the shower to keep her upright. Her back hit the tile as she leaned back and focused on her clit, on the heat washing through her body that had nothing to do with the freezing water.

 

It curled inside her, this want, this connection to some sense of her past. She could almost touch it, almost feel the person she used to be, the one she could be. One look at Boone, at the man she wanted, the one she thought about even when she told herself to stop, and she came. That tension snapped inside of her, a soft cry on her lips buried beneath the falling of the water in the shower.

 

Her hand gripped the bar, her back against the tile, chest pounding. Her cunt continued to squeeze around nothing, and she wanted to tell it to calm the fuck down. It wasn’t getting anything, and certainly not from the man in the bathroom with her.

 

Boone crossed the room and leaned in. Would he kiss her? Would he decide he wanted something? Maybe he’d decide he wanted to fuck her?  

 

He didn’t touch her, only reaching past her and turning off the water. “Water’s cold. You’ll freeze,” he said, voice raspy and strained, that practical sweetness she treasured from him.

 

“Now what?” Damn. Why was her voice so damned soft?

 

He pulled back, his fingers brushing her arm in something that couldn’t have been an accident. “Now? Now we’ll go to dinner.”

 

Six frowned as he left the room like none of that had happened. As she dressed, she wondered. . . had it? Maybe this had all been some strange hallucination. Maybe her damned brain was finally taking a shit. Taking a bullet in the head had to do some long-term damage, and maybe this whole thing was an example.

 

Once she’d gotten her clothing on, she left the room to find Boone dressed and standing by the door, waiting for her.

 

“Ready?”

 

Six blurted out the nonsense in her head. “What is this? Are we just going to pretend none of that happened? Are we going to act like you didn’t just watch me masturbate in the shower? I get that you’re not ready for anything, and I’m not going to push you, but you can’t just pretend-“

 

Boone silenced her with a kiss, soft and short and hesitant. It stunned her enough that she remained silent even when he pulled away.

 

He took a step backward, shifting his weight as if nervous, eyebrows drawn together. He held his hand out to her. “I’m not pretending anything. I’m asking you to have dinner with me.”

 

Six smiled before she set her hand into his.

 

It was a start.


End file.
